Megváltás
by Fyra Thilwen
Summary: Vendégségben Narakunál.


_**Megváltás**_

A metsző szél bele-belekapott a hajamba, és arcom előtt táncoltatta tincseimet. Szememet lehunytam, fejemet kissé lehajtva élveztem a vihar erejét, mely lassan elérte végre a kastélyt. Láttam az egymás felé közeledő hatalmas, sötét gomolyagokat, melyek alját olykor fehér villanások ragyogták be. Fenséges léptekkel jött hozzám az erő, a hatalom… éreztem, ez egy mesés éjszaka lesz.

- Naiya…

Szólítottak. Nem akartam itt hagyni a látványt - még nem jutottunk el a csúcsig, de engem érdekelt a bevezető, elejétől a végéig élvezni akartam.

- Hagyj még! - feleltem félvállról, s kioldottam kimonómat és az alatta levő, könnyebb anyagot. A fekete és bordó, finom, pompás szövet mögöttem lebegett, ahogy tépte a fel-feltámadó szél. Széttártam karjaimat, fejemet felvetettem. Kívántam azt a sugárzó erőt, amit a közeledő égi csata ígért.

- Naiya! - hallatszott valamivel dühösebben és sürgetőbben.

Magam mellé ejtettem kezeimet. Kissé oldalra fordultam, a magas tetőről pillantottam le az alant fekvő épületre. Állandó sötétség vette körül, mint itt az egész területet. Nem zavart sohasem, de ettől még nem kellett kedvelnem.

Még egy utolsó pillantással búcsúztam a lassan összecsókolózó felhőktől, majd leszökkentem a talajra, ruhámat összefogtam magamon, majd puha léptekkel érkeztem meg a palota bejáratához. Félrehúztam a papírajtót, a sötétségből két vörösen izzó csillag figyelt felém.

- Mit kívánsz? - vontam fel egyik szemöldököm. Letérdeltem vele szemben, saját árnyékom éppen hogy látszott a félhomályban. Tekintetem egyenesen rászegeztem: pontosan meg tudtam mondani, mikor pislogott.

Szuszogása nem tűnt hangosnak, mégis erősen visszhangzott fülemben. Ruhája surlódó hangokat adott ki, ahogy teste megmozdult, sötét, elmosódott körvonalakat láttam csupán, de mintha felállt volna, s mikor a két vörös rubint újra felragyogott, már fel kellett vetnem fejemet.

Némán vártam, hogy megszólaljon. Még egy ideig lenézőn, becsmérlőn nézett le rám, majd végre előre jött a fényre, egyenesen, kezeit ökölbe szorítva állt előttem.

- Ne kószálj el, amíg nem adok rá parancsot - mondta enyhe éllel a hangjában. Nem feleltem, szemrebbenés nélkül bámultam rá. Egy fél lépést tett hátra, bizonytalanul és döbbenten. - Csak nem némi dact vélek felfedezni szemeidben?

Erre már kénytelen voltam elmosolyodni, ajkam egyik szeglete akaratlanul is felfelé húzódott.

- Dac? Ugyan már.

Pillantásom a kezeire siklott, ökleit úgy feszítette, hogy ujjpercei elfehéredtek.

- A szolgám vagy. Az alattvalóm - bizonygatta olyan hangon, mintha nem is engem, pusztán önmagát szeretné meggyőzni. Nem leszek a segítségére.

- Nem szolgálok senkit - feleltem nyugodtan, mire szemei résnyire szűkültek.

- Rajtam kívül - pontosított.

Magam is felemelkedtem, így éppen egy kicsit magasodtam csupán felé, ez mégis elég volt ahhoz, hogy szemléltessem az erőviszonyok különbségét.

- Tévedésben élsz már időtlen idők óta - világosítottam fel.

- És te ugyanennyi ideje vagy velem - váltott ismét csevegő hangra.

- Nem veled vagyok, hanem melletted. Nem ezt ismételgetted nekem mindig is? - biccentettem kissé oldalra fejemet.

- Olyan hangot ütsz meg, melyet nem illene - fenyegetett mosolyogva. Ujjaim nyakát érintették, s állát simogatták. Kissé közelebb hajoltam hozzá, és egészen a fülébe súgtam.

- Ezerhétszázötvenkét éves vagyok. Azt teszem, amit jónak látok. A világ is azt teszi, amit én látok jónak. Te pedig még mindig nem vagy képes ezt belátni. Ez szánalmas.

Keze áthatolt mellkasomon, jeges fájdalom nyilallt testembe, éreztem, hogy az én véremtől mocskos ujjait recsegteti bordáim ketrecéből szabadult jobbján. Arcomon mégis csak a fájdalom egy csekély hulláma futott át, s máris a hűvös közöny jelent meg rajta.

- Nem vagy halhatatlan - jelentette ki.

- Ez csak a te véleményed - vettem fel legártatlanabb arckifejezésemet, ám némileg elrontotta az összképet az ajkam sarkából megeredő keskeny vércsermely. Kezemet csuklójára kulcsoltam, s szemében egy pillanatra a rémület csillanása jelent meg.

- Magadat is elpusztítanád? - kérdezte riadt hangon; szerepe épp ekkor ingott meg, mint a nyugodt gonoszság éppeni képviselője.

Ujjaimat szürkés fény derengte körül, míg az ő bőre először csak hólyagosodni kezdett, majd erei már fekete csíkokként látszottak. Megrettenve rántotta ki kezét belőlem, cuppanó hanggal csúszott ki húsomból, egyszeriben megszédültem, de rögtön vissza is nyertem egyensúlyomat.

- Tartasz tőlem - állapítottam meg elégedetten.

- Nem tartok - fordult el, s saját kezét tapogatta.

- Nem, igaz; rettegsz.

- Az életeddel játszol, Naiya!

- Hát persze, szerelmem - értettem egyet gúnyosan.

- Csendet! - fortyant fel egyszeriben, a sötétség elmélyült a helyiségben, s mélységes csönd ereszkedett ránk. Odakintről mintha záporozó vízcseppek hangja hallatszott volna, de mindez távolinak, tompának, túlviláginak tűnt. Csak ő létezett most és én. Sem vihar, sem eső, sem szél.

- Naraku!

És persze, Kagura - hogy feledkezhettem meg róla? A falhoz húzódtam, az árnyék rejtekébe, épp azelőtt, hogy a nő berobbant volna az ajtón. Egyszeriben nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy a kinti szelek nyúlkálnak be karcos ujjaikkal a helyiségbe, vagy a szélboszorkány dühe tombol ily hevesen.

- Kagura - szólalt meg mézes hangon a férfi, előbbi dühe leolvadt róla, mint jégvirág a meglepően meleg tavaszi reggelen az ablakról. - Mi hírt hoztál?

- Szándékosan tetted! Ismerd be, ne is merd tagadni! - kiabált magából kikelve a nő, észre sem véve halvány jelenlétemet a sötétben.

- Ugyan mit, Kagura?

Naraku arcán széles, elégedett mosoly terült szét.

- Szándékosan küldtél Sesshoumaru kastélyához! Mindig is tudtad, hogy az az övé, ugye? - villogtak Kagura szemei, szinte minden szavánál jeges hideg áradt szét a szobában.

- Kedvedre való lenne, ugye? - szólaltam meg végül, a nő rettenve pördült meg tengelye körül.

- Naiya, hogy szaggatna szét az egyik villámod…

- Nincs sok esélye - biccentettem kissé oldalra a fejem.

- Tűnj innen, ez csak Narakura és rám tartozik! - fakadt, legyezőjét szétnyitotta. Pillantásom keze és szemei között cikázott, majd csettintettem egyet nyelvemmel, s halk kacaj kíséretében az ajtó felé indultam. Kilépve az ítéletidőbe azért még visszafordultam:

- Sesshoumaru… ki ő? - szűkültek résnyire szemeim.

- Nem a te dolgod - felelte Naraku, mire enyhén meghajoltam, s behúztam magam mögött az ajtót. Egy ideig még álldogáltam a teraszon, néztem, ahogy a száraz talaj mohón issza magába a sűrűn szemerkélő esőcseppeket, hallgattam Kagura tébolyultnak tűnő üvöltézését, s Naraku kellemes, kéjes borzadályokat ígérő hangját.

Egy pillanatra olyan érzés fogott el, mintha figyelnének. Jobbra fordítottam a fejem: Kanna állt mellettem, ezúttal hiányzott kezéből a mindig nála levő tükör. Fehér ruhája ragyogott a sötétben, fehér hajában egy árva virág próbált valami életet kölcsönözni a kislánynak, nem sok sikerrel. A kis halott menyasszony - mindig is ez volt róla a benyomásom.

- Mit akarsz? - mordultam rá.

- Nem vagytok hűek Narakuhoz - felelte színtelen hangon.

- Mire fel a többes szám? - szegeztem tekintetem újfent a záporra.

- Kagura már léte első pillanatától bizonytalan - jelentette ki.

- Kislány, a nővéredről beszélsz. Elárulnád Narakunak?

- Naraku pontosan tudja, hogy mit várhat Kagurától. Szerinted miért vitáznak annyit?

Nem válaszoltam. Nem tudott foglalkoztatni a dolog, ez az egész tőlem annyira távol állt. Felette állok mindannyiuknak, abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy meddig maradok még itt.

- Te pedig csak rontod a köztük levő viszonyt - folytatta zavartalanul. Felhorkantam, s keresztbe fontam magam előtt karjaimat.

- Azon már nincs mit rontani. Nem feleltél a kérdésemre.

Csend ereszkedett ránk, de nem tartott sokáig.

- Kagura a nővérem. Naraku a teremtőm - mondta, hagyta, hogy levonjam a következtetést. Tehát igen, képes lenne egy éjszaka elvágni a torkát, bármilyen ellenvetés nélkül.

- Naraku az urad - pontosítottam.

- Naraku az uram - értett egyet.

- Te pedig a szolgája vagy.

- A szolgája vagyok - ismételte, mire kissé ingerülten kaptam feléje fejem.

- És ez soha nem zavart? Hogy bírod elviselni?

- Ezért jöttem világra. Ez a feladatom.

Megráztam a fejem.

- Menj innen, Kanna, ne gyere többet a közelembe - suttogtam alig hallhatóan, az eső szinte teljesen elnyomta hangomat. A kislány oldalra biccentette fejét, üres tekintettel bámult rám.

- Talán képes lennél megölni? - kérdezte.

Nem volt kislány. A kislányok nem kérdezik meg, hogy megöljük-e őket. Kannát és Kagurát soha sem voltam képes együtt emlegetni. Kagurában volt élet, tűz, nyomokban fellelhető volt benne a szabadság iránti vágy és a soha meg nem haló remény. Kanna egy szörnyeteg volt, egy üres lélek gyermektestbe zárva.

- Akár most azonnal is - feleltem hasonló nyugalommal, mire hátrafelé kezdett suhanni, majd eltűnt.

Az eső abbamaradt. Nem is villámlott - az oly nagy hévvel érkező vihar gyengébb volt, mint egy szokványos nyári zivatar. Csalódott voltam.

- Mit akarsz? - morrant fel. Furcsamód látszott a Hold, ezen az éjjelen éles fénye áttörte a sötét fellegek burkait, s ezüst nyílként ragyogott be a bambuszfüggöny szálai között.

- Tán nem tudod? - néztem rá közömbös arccal.

- Hagyj magamra - utasított.

- Nem.

- Takarodj innen - mondta lágy hangon, mégis ki lehetett belőle hallani a gyűlöletet.

- Nem - feleltem, ahogy párnájára tettem a fejem. Végre szembefordult velem, arca közel volt az enyémhez, lehelete egészen forrónak tűnt. Arcára tettem kezem, de elhúzódott.

- Azt mondtam, menj - ismételte csökönyösen.

- Nem parancsolsz nekem. Nem az inkarnációid egyike vagyok, ha eddig nem tűnt volna fel.

- Akkor miért vagy itt? - kérdezte, hangjában nem érdeklődés volt, inkább számonkérés.

- Talán nincs jobb dolgom - vetettem oda félvállról.

- Ugyan, Naiya. Csak azt ne mondd, hogy az unalom vonzott ide - kötekedett bársonyos hangon.

- Nem, inkább a te varázslatos egyéniséged - feleltem gúnyosan, majd nem várva meg, míg tiltakozik, megcsókoltam. Nem viszonozta, elhúzódtam tőle, majd csípőjére ültem.

- Szerelem… olyan alantas és emberi érzés - köpte felém. Körmeimet mellkasának húsába vájtam, torkából egy fájdalmas sóhaj szakadt ki.

- A szerelem nem létezik - súgtam fülébe, majd egy csíkban végigtéptem kimonóját. Karmaim nyomán véres metszetek maradtak fehér bőrén. - Irántad pedig még a legalantasabb lény sem lenne képes bármiféle érzelmet táplálni.

- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy a te személyed olyan vonzó bármelyik épeszű férfi - legyen az akár szellem, akár halandó - számára is - döfött egyet, majd felemelkedett kissé, s kioldotta kimonómat.

- Még jó, hogy egyáltalán nem érdekelnek az épeszű lények - jegyeztem meg, s újra megcsókoltam, ezúttal azonban már ő volt a kezdeményező.

- Ezt sértésnek venném, ha nem tudnám, mennyire gyűlölsz - suttogta, s arcát nyakamba fúrta. Tarkójánál fogva ragadtam meg, s lerántottam magamról, visszalöktem fekvő helyzetbe. Elégedettséggel töltött el, ahogy meglepetten pislogott rám, s felvetett fejjel álltam fel.

- Hová mész? - vont kérdőre.

- Azt mondtad, távozzak - hajoltam meg kissé.

- Undorító nőszemély vagy, Naiya - mondta mosolyogva.

- Nem, Naraku. Akkor lettem volna undorító, ha hagyom, hogy utat engedj vágyaidnak - feleltem, s magára hagytam csodálkozó tekintetével.

Lassan kortyolgattam a forró teát. Fekete volt - teljes szívemből gyűlöltem az ízét, de már unalmassá vált ingerek nélkül élni. Minden egyes alkalommal, mikor a számhoz emeltem az apró csészét, elfintorodtam.

- Te - szólalt meg valaki mellettem.

Felnéztem, és Kagura fürkésző tekintetébe ütköztem. Nyugodtan fordultam vissza előre, és újabb kortyot nyeltem le, mindenféle válasz nélkül.

- Megfenyegetted Kannát.

- Nem fenyegettem meg - feleltem tömören.

- Azt mondtad neki, hogy megölöd, ez mi, ha nem fenyegetés? - mordult fel a nő.

- Azt mondtam, képes lennék megölni, ez nem teljesen ugyanaz, Kagura - néztem fel rá. Egy ideig állta tekintetemet, aztán zavartan elfordult.

- A tekinteted túl gyakran olyan üres, mint az övé - suttogta maga elé. Lustán vontam meg a vállam.

- Nekem a korral jár. Kanna meg így lett megteremtve.

- A korral jár? - kérdezett vissza érdeklődve a nő.

Óvatosan elmosolyodtam, mire feltűnően barátságosan ült le mellém a teraszra, kíváncsian, csöppnyi gyermeki türelmetlenséggel. Az eget nem láthattuk: sötét fellegek burkolták a kastélyt, őrizvén kíváncsi tekintetek elől, mégis olyan érzésem volt, mintha egy nyugodt, lankás tisztáson kezdenénk beszélgetni.

- Tudod, az első száz év gyorsan elszáll - kezdtem bele -, a világ nem változik olyan gyorsan, mint sok halandó hiszi. Szinte gyermekként éltem én is az első századomat, bár sokat segített, hogy volt mellettem valaki, aki fogja a kezem és a helyes útra vezessen.

- Ki? - kottyantott közbe, már ismét közömbös arccal.

- Anyám, apám… - félmosoly villant meg arcomon. - A szüleim vigyázták első lépteimet. Sokáig mellettem álltak… de nem elég sokáig.

Újabb korty szaladt le torkomon, gyomromban émelygő érzés kavargott.

- Mi történt?

- A szokásos. Ami általában szétzilál egy démoncsaládot. Jött valaki, aki erősebb volt mindkettejüknél, és megölte őket. Magamra maradtam. De egy valamivel száz év feletti szellem már képes magára vigyázni, és nekem sem szállt inamba a bátorságom, mikor egyedül maradtam. Nem voltak vad kilengéseim, sem visszafogott, szűzies életem, mindig tudtam, hol a helyem, hiszen helyes útmutatást kaptam. Emlékszem, háromszáz éves lehettem, mikor a Második Nagy Háború zajlott a démonok között… nem vettem benne részt, elhagytam Japánt, és máshol kerestem menedéket - vontam meg a vállam kissé talán túl gyorsan, Kagura észrevette zavaromat.

- Miért? Miért nem harcoltál?

Keserűen kuncogtam, aztán megráztam a fejem.

- Volt egy sasszellem… átvert, felhasznált, kidobott. Ő volt az egyike azoknak, akik miatt kitört az egész csata. Azt akartam, hogy vesszen ott, de ahhoz nem volt bátorságom, hogy az ellenséges falkák és csürhék mezejéből keressem meg őt, s saját magam vessek véget átkozott létének.

Csend ereszkedett ránk, egy ideig némán üldögéltünk egymás mellett. A szél egy apró boglyát görgetett végig előttünk, ágak-bogak tekervényét, mely vadul szökellt az egyenetlen földúton.

- Az első érzelmek csak több évszázad múltán vesznek ki a halhatatlanokból. Eleinte azt hiszed, hogy világéletedben olyan leszel, mint az első félezer évben, de egyszerre csak észre kell venned, hogy valami más, valami nem stimmel. A környezet, a világ, mely eleinte oly lassúnak tűnt csupán, mint te magad, hihetetlenül felgyorsul, és már nem kíván tájékoztatni a változásairól, s nyugodtan tűri, hogy te ezt sztoikus belenyugvással fogadod. Egyre kevesebb dolog tud belőled igazi érzelmeket kiváltani, ritkul azoknak a dolgoknak a száma, melyek még meg tudnak lepni, fel tudnak vidítani, esetleg megrémítenek vagy elszomorítanak.

Kagura fújt egyet.

- Nem hinném, hogy én valaha is beleunnék a világba - jegyezte meg.

- Ifjú vagy még, szélboszorkány, de nagy az esélyed egy hosszú életre - ráztam meg a fejem. - Még ezerévesen is gazdagabb voltam, mint most. Pedig azt hittem, hogy akkor már üresebb vagyok, mint egy élettelen porhüvely, de nem - megvontam a vállam. - Néha azt kívánom, hogy bár jönne valaki, aki képes lenne megölni, vagy legalább egy kicsit rám ijeszteni. De lassan azt kell hinnem, hogy ilyen nem létezik a világon - a nőre villantottam tekintetem. - Valószínűleg én vagyok az egyik legidősebb démon az élők között.

- Narakutól sem tartasz? - érdeklődött, hangja rettenetesen elhalkult.

Kénytelen voltam felkacagni. Akármennyire kevéssé is volt ez őszinte, akármilyen művi derű volt, bármily kevéssé jött is belülről, hosszan tartott.

- Narakutól a legkevésbé sem - feleltem magától értetődően.

- Inuyasha és társai? - vetette fel. Megráztam a fejem.

- Inuyasha egy kölyökkutya. Talán egyszer nagy szellem válik majd belőle… de ha ennyit pattog, valószínűbb, hogy valaki egyszer csak megöli álmában.

- Kouga?

- Eljátszogatnék vele - biccentettem mosolyogva.

- És… Sesshoumaru? - kérdezte óvatosan. Kifejezéstelen arccal bámultam rá.

- Nem ismerem Sesshoumarut.

- Pedig nagy hatalmú démon… talán még Narakut is képes lenne legyőzni - bizonygatta Kagura.

- Kíváncsi lennék rá - bólintottam gúnyosan.

- Igazat mondok. Hatalmas ereje van.

- Jó neki.

- Nem hiszel nekem - állapította meg.

- Tévedsz, Kagura - öntöttem a szikes talajra egy laza mozdulattal a maradék teát. - Csak számomra inkább úgy tűnik, mintha a csodálattal és áhítattal függnél ezen a férfin, s iránta táplált érzelmeid elvakítanának, olyanokat feltételezel, amik…

- Iránta táplált érzelmeim? - kapta szája elé legyezőjét egy pillanat alatt.

- Ne mondd, hogy rosszul értelmeztem a jeleket.

- A jeleket? - kérdezett vissza.

- Az arcod mindig kipirul, ha róla beszélsz, hevesebb vagy, s a lehető legteljesebb odaadással ejted ki a nevét. A mozdulataid szórakozottabbá válnak, s Narakuval állandóan viták tárgya ez az alak. Mik ezek, ha nem jelek? - ráztam meg a fejem, majd felálltam.

A hátamon feküdtem, és a plafont bámultam. Vöröses fény ragyogása vetült rá - hetente egy-két napig ez a számomra érthetetlen burok vette körül a kastélyt. Hogy Naraku hóbortjainak egyike volt-e, ő keltette, vagy épp hogy emiatt jelölte ki itt lakhelyét; nem tudtam. Ha őszinte akarnék lenni, hozzá kellene tennem, hogy abszolút nem is érdekelt.

- Sesshoumaru… - suttogtam a csendnek, az üres szobának. Csupán egy vastag pléd szolgált ékéül, melyen jelenleg is feküdtem. Magam elé emeltem kezemet, karmaimat felvillantottam.

Kagura rajongással néz fel rá. Nem hülye ez a nő, de mégis, nem tudom, mennyire becsüli túl a férfi képességeit. Ha csak a fele igaz annak, amit mond, akkor talán… talán nem lenne olyan egyszerű legyőzni és kioltani életét.

Egyre erősödött bennem az elhatározás, hogy meg akarok vele küzdeni. Tényleg nem ismertem, nem volt vele semmi bajom - de ha egy igazi küzdelemmel ajándékozhatna meg halála (vagy jobb esetben az én halálom), akkor megérné nekem a harc.

Egyetlen mozdulattal álltam fel. Igen. Meg _akarom _találni ezt a démont.

- Mi van már megint? - förmedt rám Naraku.

Széles mosollyal hajoltam meg előtte. Vajon mitől ilyen ideges?

- Két napja nem beszéltünk, kedvesem, mi az, hogy megint? - csóváltam meg a fejem, s kioldottam kimonóimat, a szinte fagyosan hűs levegő ellenére. Alatta csupán egy lenge, fehér lepel volt, láttatni engedte egyetlen hegemet, melyet lassan két évezred alatt szereztem.

Naraku szeme megakadt a mellcsontomat hanyag vonásként keresztező fehér, még eredendően fakó bőrömnél is halványabb forradáson.

- Csak nem célozni akarsz valamire?

- Hm. Miért vagy ilyen modortalan?

- Ne játszadozz az időmmel, Naiya.

- Az idő - bólogattam, mintha csak most hallottam volna először ezt a szót. - Naraku, az idő nem létezik. Csupán egy valótlan fogalom, melyet a halandók találtak ki arra, hogy korlátok közé szorítsák magukat, hogy megszabják mindennapjaik untig ismételt menetét. Az idő végtelen és egész; és nekünk, halhatatlanoknak, valóban az.

Továbbra sem mozdult, csak szoborként ült helyén.

- Gyűlöllek - állapította meg aztán tömören.

- Kínos, ha nem vesznek komolyan, ugye? - csóváltam meg a fejem. - Azt hiszem, ez nekem soha nem fog menni, bocsáss meg.

Naraku egy őszinte, mély sóhajt eresztett meg. Akaratlanul is elmosolyodtam rajta. Lehetséges lenne, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen ezen a világon, aki ennyire fel tudja bosszantani?

- Naiya. Drágám, térj a lényegre.

Most szólított először így. Nem mintha esetünkben ennek bármi jelentősége lett volna - minden becézgetés és szerelmes suttogás ellenére nem szívleltük egymást. Viszont megtűrte a jelenlétemet, és néha épp hasznára váltam. Ezt nevezik ám érdekeken alapuló együttélésnek!

- Hozd ide nekem Sesshoumarut.

- Minek?

- Meg akarok vele küzdeni.

- Rá még szükségem lesz. Nem hagyhatom, hogy megöld.

- Nem tudná megölni - lépett be a helyiségbe Kagura.

- Ó, dehogynem - vette fel újfent behízelgő modorát Naraku.

- Lefogadnám, hogy semmi nem maradna belőle, ha összecsapnának - kocogtatta meg állát legyezőjével a nő. Pillantása fürgén siklott egyikünkről a másikra.

- Erősen kétlem - mosolyodott el a férfi.

- Csak nem fogadásokat kötöttök a sikeremre és ellen? - szólaltam meg halkan, és elkacagtam magam. Igen, felettébb mókásnak találtam a helyzet.

Naraku egy pillanatig nem szólt, majd felnézett ránk, tekintete Kagurán állapodott meg.

- Mi legyen a tét?

Ezt nem hittem el! Naraku, amint saját kastélyában kísérti szerencséjét egy pártfogoltja kárára.

- A szabadságom - vágta ki a nő. Bátor kérés volt részéről. Naraku helyében most azonnal végeznék vele az arcátlanságáért, mindenféle személyeskedést mellőzve.

- Azaz? Nevezd meg a feltételeket - utasította, fejvesztés terhe nélkül.

- Ha Sesshoumaru végez Naiyával, elengedsz, szabadon élhetek. Ha nem… - nyitva hagyta a mondatot, várta Naraku reakcióját.

- Akkor megkapod már régóta érlelődő büntetésedet - szögezte le a férfi.

Csend ereszkedett ránk, nem nehezen, számomra csak egy pillanatnak tűnt, pedig közben órák is eltelhettek - ha figyelmem lankad, az idő állva hagy, már rég nem tartunk össze.

- Mikor kapom meg a démont? - törtem meg végül is én a nyugalmat.

- Akár még ma, talán csak holnap, egy hét, egy hónap, mit számít neked az idő, Naiya? - nézett rám derűs-gonoszan Naraku.

- Talán neki semmit, ám nekem nagyon is sokat - tárta szét egyetlen mozdulattal legyezőjét a nő.

- Hajlandó vagy idecsalni? - nézett rá elégedett vigyorral a férfi.

Kagura megdermedt, majd szemei résnyire szűkültek, s ujjpercei teljesen kifehéredtek az idegességtől. Reccsenés hallatszott - legyezőjének tollai szálkásan törtek.

- Közöld, miként, és megteszem - suttogta.

- A kislány, Kagura, a kislány… - somolyogta Naraku, s a nőn már látszott, újra ki fog törni belőle a vad, szabadságra éhes oldala. Nem vártam meg, kisuhantam a teremből, s felsétáltam a legmagasabb pontjára magaslatnak, melyen voltunk - a szél egyből kezem alá hajlott, s én hallgattam meséjét.

Egész életem során egyetlen egyszer láttam tükröt, még mikor futólag az Észak Urának hajlékában kényszerültem megszállni. Most, hogy Naraku sötét kastélyában efféle kincsre bukkantam, mélységesen megdöbbentem, s kiélvezve lehetőségem minden mozzanatát, lassan pillantottam végig magamon.

A szememnél tovább mégsem jutottam: mintha belsőm fakója tükröződne bennük is - kifejezéstelen, közönyös pillantásokat váltottam másommal a tükör másik oldalán. Szemeim, melyek hajdan a legragyogóbb gyémántként tündökölhettek - mert szépek lehettek volna, mi tagadás -, hűvös félelmet vontak mindenkire, aki beléjük nézett. Még magam is meglepődtem, a látvány egyáltalán nem volt kedvemre való.

Hajam borzosan meredt minden irányba, ezüstös csillogású tincseim feketében végződtek, mintha valaki gondosan, szálanként tintába mártotta volna a végüket. Arcomon, szemeim alatt könnycseppszerű, fekete ékek húzódtak, még lehetetlenebb külalakot adva nekem.

Elfordultam a tükörtől. Odakintről kimért, nyugodt, mégis parancsoló hangot hallottam. Végre, két nap elteltével végre megérkezett volna a démon, kivel annyira vágytam találkozni?

Félrehúztam a papírajtót, viharos szelet eresztettem be a hűvös, dohos termekbe. A sötétbe néztem a még sötétebből: arcom előtt egyetlen ragyogó pont volt, haját cincálta a vihar, mégis büszkén és magasztosan állt, akár egy ezeréves fa, melyet már sok kín tépázott, de mindezt jól leplezi. Végigmértem a démont még egyszer, majd kiléptem a teraszra.

Némán bámult rám, keze kardja markolatán. Bal karjának helyén kimonója ujja furcsán fodrozódott - nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valami onnan hiányzik. Jobbra kezdtem el kerülni, s ahogy újra meg újra végigjárattam rajta pillantásom, semmi zavart vagy haragot nem mutatott, csupán szemének egy-egy villanása árulta el, mi a véleménye rólam.

- Kilencszáz év szép idő - jegyeztem meg, mikor már körbeértem, s megálltam előtte háromlépésnyivel. Csak azért ennyivel, mert ha elég ügyes, idáig elérhet fegyvere csapása.

- Tehát fel tudod becsülni a koromat - állapította meg. Hangjának furcsa zöngéje volt, erőt és hatalmat sejtetett. - Módfelett érdekfeszítő, ám most add elő Rint, és talán gyors halálod lesz.

Mélyen a szemébe néztem. Ahhoz képest, amit az imént láttam egy egyszerű üvegdarabban, élt a tekintete, s gondolatok sokasága cikázott fejében.

- Miért viseled szíveden egy halandó lány sorsát? - kérdeztem érdeklődve.

- Látom, nincs kedved az élethez - recsegtette meg ujjait.

- Felettébb jó a szemed, démon, de nem feleltél a kérdésemre. Nem szeretem, ha megvárakoztatnak - feddtem meg, mire ajka egészen rövid időre megfeszült.

- A lány hozzám tartozik. A többihez nincs közöd. Vezesd elő, különben véged.

Felvetettem a fejem, majd mégis inkább a földre pillantottam.

- A halandók és a szellemek is oly könnyen dobálóznak a halál szóval. Miért gondolják, hogy senkinek sincs fontosabb kincse, mint nyavalyás, hasztalan léte?

Tekintetem az övébe fúrtam.

- Végtelenül magasztos és ostoba tett lenne részedről, ha a kislány védelmében megtámadnál engem. Becsülendő a bátorságod, fiam, de sajnos ellenem aligha lenne esélyed, és ha meghalsz, akkor a lánynak sem lesz könnyebb dolga a szabadulással - folytattam, majd mikor tekintete megrezdült egy pillanatra, megráztam a fejem.

- Nem kérek holmi asszonynép üres fenyegetéseiből - jelentette ki.

Felkaptam a fejem, és a szomszédos tetőre néztem. Csak fél pillanatig kellett keresgélnem, máris ráleltem Kagura figyelő szemeire. Ó, igen. Szemmel tartja vágyai tárgyát és szabadulása kulcsát.

- Csak küzdj meg velem, s megtudod, szavaim mit rejtenek. Halálommal talán a lányt is ki tudod váltani - fűztem szét kimonómat, engedtem, hogy holmi kósza szelek játsszanak vele. A fekete és a bordó szinte összeolvadt a sötétségben, ám fehér ruhám - talán visszavervén a férfi ragyogását - szikrázott.

Nem kellett tovább bíztatni. Mondhatnám, hogy követhetetlenül gyors mozgással talált utat felém, de hazudnék. Minden mozdulatát tökéletesen szemmel tudtam tartani, semmibe sem került elhúzódni frissen keltett energiaostora elől. Felszökkentem, s elegánsan a háta mögé érkeztem. Még arra sem vettem a fáradságot, hogy megforduljak.

- Kilencszáz év szép kor… viszont mit sem ér kétszer annyi ellen - fejeztem be kezdő gondolatomat.

Hallottam, ahogy imént indított támadása egy pillanatra megtorpan, de már is gőzerővel robogott felém, kecsesen a magasba emelkedve kerülgettem csapásait.

Állkapcsa megfeszült, s előhúzta egyik kardját, tettre készen, hogy lesújtson vele. Szembe néztem a végzetes pengével, két ujjamat emeltem csupán a magasba.

A kard s vele együtt gazdája is megtorpantak, ahogy a körülöttem keringő rózsás burokba ütköztek. Kezem leeresztettem, mire a védőpajzs megszűnt.

- Ügyesebbnek gondoltalak, szellem - szólaltam meg kissé gúnyosan, mire újabb és újabb támadásokat indított ellenem, persze, sikertelenül. Nem látszott rajta különösebb fáradtság, mégis, mozdulatai mintha egyre lassabbaknak tűntek volna.

- Tehát nem vagy hajlandó támadni, csak védekezni. Nem a legötletesebb taktika - fedett meg Sesshoumaru. Elmosolyodtam, s körmeimre pillantottam.

- Valóban, nem vall nagy fantáziára. Ám, Sesshoumaru uram, figyelembe kell venned azt is, hogy míg én továbbra is kipihent vagyok és sértetlen, az órák óta tartó küzdelem téged már kimerített - világítottam rá a tényekre.

Egyből kihúzta magát, s kardját visszacsúsztatta hüvelyébe. Karmait megrecsegtette, mire kezéből zöldes füst kelt útra. Kimonóm szegélye szálanként kezdett lebomlani, egy pillantásra se méltattam a jelenséget.

- Támadj! - szólított fel.

- Ahogy kívánod - feleltem, majd a magasba emelkedtem, kezemből pedig semmi perc alatt ragyogó villámdárda indult útjára, az elszökkenő szellem helyén sötét kráter füstölgött. Nem vártam meg, míg meglátom, merre jár, jobb kezem egyetlen intésével szelet keltettem, a füst eltűnt, mintha soha nem létezett volna.

Megpördültem, a felém csapó öklöt megállítottam, a hozzá tartozó szellemet nyakánál fogva megragadtam, míg gégéje aprót nem reccsent. A démon tekintete hűvös volt és gyűlölködő, méregkarmait egyetlen mozdulattam mellkasomba mélyesztette.

Nem vaciláltam, még erősebben szorítottam torkára, éreztem, ahogy keze cuppanó hanggal kicsusszan testemből. Nem éreztem dicső mámort győzelmem gondolatára, mely már a zsebemben volt.

Sesshoumaru már alig lélegzett, testét sok-sok seb tarkította, nagyját szinte nem is én okoztam neki, csupán a burok, mely védelmemül szolgált. Kissé szomorúan biccentettem oldalra a fejemet, ám jobbja megremegett, az oldalán levő kardhoz kapott, hihetetlen gyorsasággal rántotta elő, majd döfte tövig belém.

Erre már mégis kénytelen voltam megereszteni egy enyhe mosolyt.

- Csak nem hiszed, hogy mérges karmaid után egy kard már árthat nekem? - kérdeztem csodálkozón, mire kihúzta belőlem a pengét, fejét felemelte és ő is elmosolyodott. Nem éreztem zavart, halála közelségének tudtam be ezt a hirtelen derűt.

Egyszeriben vakító kék fény ragyogott fel, méghozzá sebem helyén.

- Mit tettél velem? - kérdeztem semleges hangon.

- Akár úgy is felfoghatod, hogy megmérgeztelek - biccentett, s lefejtette magáról ujjaimat. Olyan könnyen ment neki! Mi történik?

Testemben szétterjedt a fény, majd egy pillanat alatt el is halt. Lepottyantam a magasból, a poros talajra érkeztem, térdeim keményen koppantak.

Felnéztem a felettem álló démonra. Szépnek tűnt, igazinak, élőnek. Emlékek ugrottak be a régmúltból, fájdalom, halál és szerelem emlékei, forróság lett úrrá testemen. Valamiért úgy éreztem, hogy feltétlen bele kell néznem megint abba a tükörbe, de elégnek tűnt Sesshoumaru szeme is: magamat láttam, egy ártatlan, elesett lényt. Lehetetlen!

A démon elmosolyodott, majd megfordult és elsétált. A lányt kereste vajon?

Tétova mozdulatokkal kapartam bele az előttem levő homokba. Esőcseppek jelentek meg rajta, de kivételesen nem érdekelt az eső, nem érdekelt a hatalmam. Magam elé emeltem kezemet, melyen egyszeriben ráncok jelentek meg, s szinte csonttá aszott a szemeim előtt, pillanatok alatt.

- Mit tettél velem, Sesshoumaru! - rikoltottam utána, sírva, fázva, elgyötörten. Összetörtem egyetlen pillanat alatt, hogy történhetett mindez? Kétezer év bölcsessége sem elég ahhoz, hogy ezt megértsem?

- Ez a gyógyító kard hatalma - felelte vissza sem fordulva.

A gyógyító kard? Mi lett volna az én betegségem? A hatalom? Az ifjúság? Az üresség? Elgyengültem egy pillanat alatt, kétezer év legfontosabb pillanatai peregtek le az arcom előtt, ahogy ott feküdtem a sárban, hajam porral vegyült. Az utolsó gondolataim Kagurával foglalkoztak: szabad lesz, szabad lesz az én halálom árán. És Naraku? Megpróbálja megölni Sesshoumarut? Magánál tartja a lányt? Már nem az én dolgom. Már nem…

Esőcseppek gördültek végig ráncos arcomon. Lélegzetem benn akadt… rájöttem, miből gyógyított ki a kard. Beteg voltam, szenvedtem ezerhétszázötvenkét éven keresztül, gyűlölettel és közönnyel. A betegségem neve pedig: élet.

_Vége_


End file.
